Amores enfrentados
by noh-chan
Summary: Swain manda a Katarina a una misión: el objetivo es matar a Garen. Parece sencillo, pero para la muchacha no lo es. ¿Qué siente Katarina hacia el joven soldado de Demacia? KatarinaxGaren.


**Bueno, vuelvo con otro One-shot, esta vez de League of Legends. Me encanta Kata x Garen 3**

**Veo toda la historia un poco apresurada, pero no quería alargarlo mucho tampoco. En fin, ¡disfrutad!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMORES ENFRENTADOS**

Era una noche oscura en Demacia, era de madrugada y no había luna, lo cual facilitaba la tarea a la sombra que se movía entre los callejones.

Aquella sombra era ágil y sigilosa, nadie percibió su presencia, ni siquiera Vayne, que desde lo alto de su torre observaba Demacia.

La sombra siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la casa de los Crownguard, donde una vez delante se detuvo durante minutos. La joven no sabía si continuar con aquello, aunque en realidad no tenía opción, si volvía ahora decepcionaría a todo Noxus y la mirarían con malos ojos, lo cual haría que la reputación de los DuCoteau cayese en picado. No podía permitir que sus caprichos afectasen negativamente a Talon y su hermana Cassiopeia.

Pero ella se preguntaba: "¿Y mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso no importaban?". Desde que murió su padre, Katarina fue fría con todo el mundo excepto con Talon y Cassiopeia, pero un día conoció a Garen, un fuerte soldado de Demacia, en una de las muchas batallas que hubieron entre los dos bandos.

Ella lo vio partir hacia Demacia una vez la batalla acabó, junto con sus hombres. Él batalló valientemente hasta el final, estaba seriamente herido, pero pese a ello seguía erguido con orgullo y fuerza. Aquello tal vez fue lo que más llamó la atención a Katarina e hizo que no pudiera olvidarse de aquel hombre.

La chica al principio no sabía qué era lo que sentía, pensaba que sería admiración por su fuerza y poder pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de aquel apuesto hombre, pensaba en que ella y él volverían a encontrarse y no tendrían que pelear, que dejarían las armas de lado y que ella podría convertirse en una mujer normal, tener familia e hijos, dejar la guerra y vivir.

Porque eso era lo que quería ella, una vida normal.

Katarina avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta trasera de la casa y forzó la cerradura con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. La entreabrió y miró el interior de la casa. Desde ahí se podía ver el comedor, había un gran sofá multicolor, una gran mesa y sillas, un mueble con una televisión encima, y cosas varias que Katarina no se detuvo a observar.

Entro sigilosamente y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó por la casa pegada a la pared, hasta que llegó a las escaleras.

Subió lentamente y buscó la habitación de Garen con la mirada.

Había un corto pasillo con cuatro puertas: una pintada de arcoíris (que era la de Lux, su hermana pequeña), una abierta y la otra tenía un cartel ("Baño").

Giró el picaporte lentamente y miró dentro de la habitación del hermano mayor, efectivamente ahí estaba él.

El corazón de Katarina empezó a bombear más rápido y se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó y entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Se quedó un buen rato apoyada en la pared, observando cómo dormía el joven.

Garen tenía una cara tranquila, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y tenía el flequillo por la cara.

Katarina no podía matar a Garen, y Swain lo sabía, pero aun así la mandó a ella para cumplir esa misión. Lágrimas de impotencia y rabia empezaron a salir de los ojos de la muchacha.

"¿Por qué…?" Se repetía una y otra vez.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Katarina no había llorado nunca, no le gustaba sentirse frágil y mucho menos que otros la vieran.

La muchacha recordó entonces.

_Era de noche, la luna llena estaba en lo más alto y aquel claro en lo más profundo del bosque estaba bien iluminado. Katarina estaba estirada al lado de Garen sobre una manta roja. _

_-Eres tan hermosa, Katarina… -Garen le apartó el pelo de la cara a la joven y le acarició la cara- Ojala pudiésemos estar así sin preocuparnos de nada ni de nadie…_

_-Vayámonos juntos Garen, muy lejos. –Katarina se apoyó en sus codos para levantar un poco el torso y mirar a los ojos al chico-._

_Él no respondió, tan solo sonrió de forma amarga._

_-No puedo dejar sola a Lux, ni a Demacia… Me necesitan, igual que a ti te necesitan en Noxus. –Katarina miró el prado con infinita tristeza-._

_-Te amo Garen, yo estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, ¿por qué tu no? ¿No me amas tanto como yo a ti? –Katarina se sentó sobre la manta, cogiendo otra de su mochila y tapando su cuerpo desnudo-._

_Garen se sentó y miro a Katarina a los ojos._

_-Te amo, pero no es tan fácil Katarina. Tengo un gran deber en Demacia. _

_Katarina vio en los ojos de Garen la incerteza, pero supo que sería muy difícil convencerle y decidió disfrutar del momento y dejar estar el tema por el momento._

_Ella acarició el desnudo pecho del joven y le estiró en el suelo, poniéndose ella encima._

_Él le sonrió tiernamente y bajo la luz de la luna se entregaron al otro de nuevo._

Se habían visto tantas veces en secreto a lo largo de estos dos años… Ahora todos los recuerdos venían a su mente.

Se acercó a la cama con las dagas en mano, dudosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Katarina? –La joven saltó hacia atrás en posición de defensa por instinto-.

Garen la miraba serio desde la cama.

-Yo…

-¿Pensabas que dormía? Siempre estoy alerta. –Garen se sentó en la cama- ¿A qué esperas? Mátame, esa es tu misión, ¿no?

Katarina se sorprendió ante las palabras de Garen.

-Garen… Yo…

Él la miraba con dulzura, pero sin temor, sabía que no le haría nada.

-Garen… No sé qué hacer. –Katarina dejó caer las dagas al suelo y se miró las manos- No soy capaz de matarte… Te amo… Te amo demasiado… ¿Pero qué otra opción me queda…?

Garen se levantó y cogió una de las manos de Katarina.

A la mañana siguiente Lux despertó temprano, como de costumbre, lista para entrenar y ver el amanecer. Saltó de la cama y se puso las zapatillas, dispuesta a desayunar la rica comida que le hacía su hermano. Lux se extrañó de no verlo en la cocina y subió a ver si estaba aun durmiendo, algo muy raro en él.

La rubia abrió la puerta y soltó un pequeño chillido.

Había sangre en el suelo y todo el cuarto estaba desordenado, como si hubiera habido una batalla campal.

Encima de la cama había un papel que Lux tomó en seguida.

"Querida hermana,

Siento no haber podido ordenar este desastre y sobre todo, siento haberte dejado tan de repente y sin avisar. Créeme que me duele muchísimo tener que hacer esto.

Te explicaré lo sucedido, querida hermana.

Ayer de madrugada Katarina DuCoteau trató de asesinarme, pero pude defenderme y con mucho esfuerzo logré matarla. Si enviaron a su asesina más preciada es porque quieren acabar conmigo sea como sea, aunque desconozco el motivo, es por eso que abandono Demacia. Si van a seguirme y a intentar matarme lo mejor es que esté solo, lo último que quiero es que te lastimen a ti.

Volveré Lux, no sé cuándo, pero lo haré.

Cuida de todos y dile a Jarvan IV que estaré luchando por Demacia allá donde esté y que siempre será así.

Cuídate, espero que te conviertas en una gran mujer, hermana.

Hasta pronto.

Te quiere, tu hermano Garen."

Lux se dejó caer al suelo intentando contener las lágrimas y miró de nuevo la habitación.

Al final no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar.

En ese mismo momento Talon se estaba poniendo su traje mientras se preguntaba si todo le habría ido bien a Katarina. Él sabía los sentimientos de su compañera hacia aquel hombre de Demacia, aunque no lo comprendía. De repente escuchó un ruidito en la ventana y vio un extraño pájaro blanco y azul dando suaves picotazos a la ventana. Se fijó mejor y vio un papel en una de sus patas.

Abrió la ventana y el pájaro se quedo quieto, como esperando a algo. Talon se acercó y cuando cogió el papel el pájaro se fue volando.

"Me marché y no sé cuándo volveré. Cuídate y cuida de Cassiopeia. Nos volveremos a ver, Talon.

PD: Fingí mi muerte, así que nadie más aparte de mi hermana y tú puede saber algo. Seguramente lleguen las noticias pronto. Quema esta carta después de leerla.

PD2: Os quiero."

A Talon no le sorprendió en absoluto que Katarina se hubiera ido, ya lo llevaba temiendo desde hacía tiempo, lo que sí le sorprendió fue la última parte: "Os quiero.", ella nunca lo había dicho tan directamente, siempre se mostraba distante.

Talon sonrió y se guardó la nota debajo de su traje, por una vez no haría caso a Katarina, esa carta la guardaría hasta que ella volviera. Él se asomó a la ventana y miró al horizonte con un leve toque de tristeza en su mirada, el joven castaño realmente amaba a Katarina.

Sonrió triste y salió rumbo a la habitación de Cassiopeia, tenía noticias que contarle.

Un año después, en un lugar remoto, entre montañas y hermosos bosques se encontraban dos jóvenes, sentados en el borde de un lago, abrazados.

-Tengo hambre Garen, deberíamos ir tirando a casa. –Katarina miró a los ojos a su pareja-.

-¿Ya? Ah, bueno… A veces olvido que comes por dos. –Garen besó tiernamente a Katarina y acarició con suavidad su vientre- Volvamos.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y caminaron juntos hacia su casa, hacia su hogar.


End file.
